halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-51 Carbine
The title of the article should be covenant carbine. deletion of "appereance" section I deleted the appereance section, since someone made two identical sections on appereances. SpecOps ODST 16:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Type-51 Carbine New info from bungie straight form the halo story bible, Here. EliteSpartan My Talk Scope The Marines keep mentioning the 'odd nature' of the scope. Has there been an official source on the way it works? drones can't use carbines. Eaite'Oodat 12:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Favorite weapon in Halo 2 This has gotta be my favorite. Lasts longer than battle rifle, and I'm a short-midrange headshot master (suck with the sniper though). And the article says "this weapon is primarily useless in Halo 2, unless you manage to land a lucky "chest shot"." Lucky? Not really. Unless they're shielded, I never need more than 1 or 2 shots to kill combat forms. And yes, I do like this more than the energy sword. (the dumb lunge has sent me to my death by falling more than a few times.) :Well then either you suck with the Energy Sword or you don't know how to press the melee button XD —əґыţєґιιб Covenant Ergonomics When an Elite holds a carbine, something is off about the way it is held. The oddities involved have to do with the way character models hold objects in the game, which all share some common characteristics. These would be stiff hands and fingers, along with overlapping geometry between the character model and the held object, i.e. clipping. With the Carbine, this is most notable with the Elite's hands. There appears to be only one way in which that hand is held; the two "thumbs" are clenched together, with the two fingers doing the gripping. Of course, when holding a human weapon, then this pattern is not so prevalent, but it is identical for all Covenant weapons. With the Carbine's grip and stock design, it leads to a very obvious example of clipping. The Elite's fingers are gripped upwards on the handle, the top thumb seems to go through the first hole, but then the clipping occurs. The bottom thumb clips right through the bottom part of the weapon, and reconnects with the other thumb on the inside of part of the hand. While this is inevitable because of modeling practicalities, it makes it hard to tell exactly what is the correct position for an Elite's digits while holding the weapon. At first, it looks like the bottom thumb will grip around the back of the bottom protrusion below the primary grip, while the top one will go through the circular hole directly behind the trigger grip, which the two fingers grasp. But despite the large size of the Elite's hand relative to the weapon, it does not look like a comfortably fitting way of holding it. Another possibility is that while the top thumb goes into the hole, the other three digits grip the primary grip and trigger area. Another, more likely possibility can be seen in the Tan colored Combat-Harness Elite from McFarlane Toys, which comes with a Carbine and Gravity Lift. In that case, the only part of the Elite's hand that grips the Carbine's handle are the two fingers, while the two thumbs are clenched, resting on the outside of the weapon. This seems most plausible, for that pattern fits with how Elites hold other Covenant weapons, like the Plasma Rifle, Pistol, Beam Rifle, and especially the Energy Sword. Given McFarlane's accuracy with their action figures, this is probably how the Elites hold the Carbine, and the oddities are the result of the geometry clipping, for when you look at the inside part of the Elite's arm, it severely clips into the Carbine. --Exalted Obliteration 03:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding my previous edit I meant the width of the round multiplied by the length, and then the unit of measurement, which is usually millimeters. My mistake. Smoke My pageMy talk 15:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The Carbine The Carbine is my favorite headshot weapon. Once, I shot a Grunt halfway across the map. I know it's a headshot because of grunt birthday party. I would prove my skills online, but I have no Wi-Fi. :_( --Logygorgy 01:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the carbine is epic, and in my opinion, the BR Is overated. Severely overated. Thats all. Meow...I mea-I mean PsychoThunder In Reach? Is this in Reach? Could any information about that be put here? Carbine is one of my favorite weapons. Thanks. Nope, sorry. It has been replaced by the Needle Rifle. Missing Mandible 00:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) "Type-51" translating to service date At what point are we told that "Type-51", indicating the type of the weapon, my be when it was originally put into service? Surely it just tells us which configuration of the weapon it is, not when it began being produced?Incarnate Sable (talk) 01:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) The "Type" number refers to the year of the first recorded encounter by the UNSC. A Type-51 would've been first encountered in 2551, a Type-33 would've been first encountered in 2533, etc.-- Vektor0 (talk) 01:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC)